


i’ll embrace your solid heart with eternal warmth

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the DBSK Song; Love In the Ice.<br/>Title is also from the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll embrace your solid heart with eternal warmth

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic!   
> It's written for 1111_am on LJ.  
> I hope you enjoy!

_  
Your cold hands; your trembling lips,_

_You bear it as if nothing has happened_

 

We haven't seen each other in a long time. I remember after our performance; we were riding such a high only to crash into darkness the next day. You looked so young

so small

It was my fault, or maybe it was yours, I don't remember much of what happened after that, only the different emotions flashing through your eyes; pain, anger, and finally, cold. Your once expressive eyes turned to  **ice**. 

  
_Are you afraid of reminiscing somebody?_   
_Forcing yourself to swallow the words you wish to speak_   
_Your disregard is starting to melt away, just like the white snow_   


 

We haven't seen each other since then. You chose your side and I stayed with mine. It pains me to think of how much I'd hurt you. But in order to live, I must remember the pain.  The soul crushing pain of losing someone who had already so much. I realise now that you never chose a side, I made that decision for you. I forced your hand. You don't see me anymore, and I have learned to stop looking.

 

  
_Like the stars which don’t leave the darkened sky,_   
_Being together forever by the faith of love,_   
_If I could be that person,_   
_I’ll embrace your solid heart with eternal warmth_   


 

Do you remember the night where we gathered all the blankets and pillows we could find in the dorm and we built a fort on the roof? We all got sick afterwards but it was an amazing night. You looked so peaceful and happy. I wish we could have stayed like that for the rest of our lives. The next day, you still looked so peaceful and even when we stepped in the chaos outside of our dorm, you still looked so happy. I felt a small flicker of resentment in my heart because you loved this life we had to lead. I wanted out but you didn't know that. I didn't want to burden you with yet another problem to bear on your shoulders. 

 

  
_The scars and sighs everybody holds,_   
_Everybody is looking for a place to embrace them,_   
_I, just to one person, just to you,_   
_I’ll be part of your beautiful world_   


  
_Alone, at the end of the world; my heart,_   
_You were left, you were alone; don’t be afraid,_   
_For a very long time; let you know my love,_   
_I’ll keep this; you know_   
_Love secure; let you know my love_   


I wanted to take back my words after I saw you flinch but I couldn't. Somehow, I believed it was all your fault. You were supposed to be my friends, my brothers. You should have known how I felt. The anger and resentment built and I realised it was too late. The damage had already been dealt. You, who trusted me with all of your secrets and worries. You, who never let me despair. You, who were so quick to fix all of my problems. It was you all along. My anger had cost me your heart and most importantly, your trust. Your beautiful eyes changed and I knew it was all my fault.

 

  
_Like the stars which don’t leave the darkened sky,_   
_Being together forever by the faith of love,_   
_If I could be that person,_   
_I’ll embrace your solid heart with eternal warmth_   


 

Somehow, I don;t believe we'll ever get the ease of our previous friendship but I'd like to try. I want to try. Even now as I'm being called for another fitting for our concert, I still want you standing beside. You've accomplished so much and I'd never want to take you away from that. But I do want to be back in your life, if you'll have me that is. I was supposed to be your leader and by not noticing how pain your all were, I failed. I failed as your leader and as your brother. 

Standing outside, the stars don't shine as brightly as they did when you all were here. Hopefully, we'll all find our way back to each other.

 


End file.
